Love is in the Air
by littlexbunnyxfooxfoo
Summary: COMPLETED! FINALLY! Hermione dips into the fun of fan fiction, but something terrible happens... SBHG
1. Those Silly Fan Girls

**Yo, word up my bitches. Please enjoy this story,I came up with the idea while walking my dog, Boomer. This is the first fan fictionI've written so please be kind.**

Hermione sat in her swivel chair and twirled around. She was bored, and ashamed of it. Her parents had got her a new laptop in the summer and she had no idea what she was going to do with it. It was 10:00 at night, and her mind was wandering.

She decided to talk to a few friends on MSN to cure her boredom. Then she got an idea, she went on Google, and looked up fanfiction. Hermione remembered her friend talking about an extremely smutty story about CSI and getting all hot and bothered. Hermione went to some wonderful sites, and decided to write a few about her.

Being Hermione and all this should be extremely easy. She wanted smut in hers, but she had no idea who to pair herself with. She giggled at a few ideas in her head.

"God, I am such a school girl…" she turned around and one man came into her mind.

Sirius…

She had thought about him many times. She wasn't going to lie, Sirius was a sex pot, and still is. She began to write, hoping no one would bust into her room.

* * *

The days past and Hermione had written over ten chapters. She was to leave to the Black place tomorrow, and she was going to bring her laptop. She would send it back the muggle way to her parent and hope that they don't peek at her stuff. She had tons of dirty fan art stored in that blessing.

The next day Hermione packed her things and flagged down the night bus. She hugged her parents' goodbye and was off. It was going to be her last year at Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait. She was earning top marks in her class and she knew that something good was going to come out of it, career wise.

Hermione arrived to the house and was greeted by the Weasly family. She was shown her room and she sneaked upstairs when the place had cleared. Ron had gone to bother his brothers so Hermione could be left alone, to "study".

She immediately got to work, getting to a rather kinky part. She decided that she needed a break and went to go wash her face. When she returned, she thought she would die.

"GINNY! What are you doing?"

Ginny shot her a scandalized look. "What the hell are you doing? Hermione, is this you and Sirius?"

"Sshshshsh!" oh god, Ginny yelled that loud enough to raise the dead.

"What is this thing?" she looked curiously at the laptop.

Hermione had her head in her hands. "It's a laptop, now please don't tell anyone about this…"

"I won't, but DAMN! This is kinky shit! Where do you get the ideas for this? On the kitchen counter? That is risqué!"

Then the next thing made Hermione want to die.

"What are you two girls up to? I heard my name being thrown around."

Sirius had walked into the room, in all his glory. He had a pink fluffy apron on, and was holding a wooden spoon.

"I should make a mental note of this one…" Hermione thought. She glanced at Ginny who looked back, they both cracked up. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It was the only apron in the house you two! Grow up!" and he went back downstairs.

Ginny closed the door.

"So… does this mean you like Sirius?" she asked.

"I'm not saying anything, and you shouldn't have barged in like that!"

"Too bad, because I want to see the end of this story…" Ginny grinned. "Where did you get all your ideas?"

"How much did you read?" Ginny smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Christ… from my mom's old Cosmo magazines."

Ginny laughed. "I better leave you to it then."

"If you tell anyone, I won't let you read the story!"

"If you don't let me read the story, then I'll tell everyone." Ginny said, looking satisfied.

Hermione sighed, and added the pink apron and wooden spoon to her story.

**You better review, and say nice things to me. Because you love me... Just kidding. See you soon, it's the March break so this should be done by this week.**


	2. Caught

**Update... Please enjoy, and if you see any mistakes, please tell me right away. I know how annoying it is to see simple spelling mistakes in a story.**

Hermione only had one more chapter to go and she was scheduled to leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. So far, no one but Ginny had seen her story.

Ginny loved the story; she couldn't get enough of it. She would giggle at all the parts that Hermione found embarrassing, so Hermione was never there when she read it.

Hermione and Ginny were making there way downstairs to eat dinner. Sirius was helping Mrs. Weasly with the food, and he was still wearing the pink apron. Sirius was just finishing up singing the song _old man river_ when Hermione and Ginny came in the room. Sirius grinned at them; Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her face.

They sat down and everyone else joined them.

"All right, I want everyone to eat a big meal; you have to get your strength up for Sunday." Said Mrs. Weasly as she plopped potatoes on everyone's plate.

"Mum, we have two days till we leave; I don't know why you always get like this…" Ron whined.

"I guess it's because I'll miss you boys…"

Hermione looked around. Everyone was talking to each other, a typical Weasly thing to do. The kitchen was alive with conversation and Hermione looked at Sirius.

'I shouldn't be doing this…' she thought. 'He's a gazillion years older than me…' Sirius looked at Hermione and winked. Hermione tried to conceal her red face by smiling, and sinking in her chair.

* * *

Sirius watched the younger girl sink under the table. He had noticed her acting strangely around him, but he chose to ignore it. Now, he thought, things seem to be getting worse. Where did this girl get these ideas? Then he remembered something,

'Hermione is eighteen now…' he thought, 'but she's still one of Harry's friends. If Harry had ever found out that I was thinking these thoughts, he would never trust me again.'

"So Sirius, you've never told us what you're going to do once they clear your name!"

Lupin had turned to Sirius and began interrogating him. Sirius laughed at his dumb question, but he had no idea what he was going to do.

"I think I might do some odd jobs, you know, maybe start writing?"

* * *

Hermione returned to her room, she turned on her laptop, and began to write. She would finally finish the story, to the delight of all her readers.

She opened word, and began.

_Sirius entered the doorway, she was dressed in nothing but his boxers, and Hermione squirmed when she saw him._

"_I hope you don't mind, I was having a hard time sleeping…" Sirius crawled onto the bed with her, he looked at her and-_

"Hermione, have you seen my prefect's badge?"

Ron had appeared at the doorway; Hermione shut her laptop quickly and shook her head. He left and began shouting for Fred and George.

"_So," Sirius turned to Hermione, "what do you have on underneath all those covers eh?"_

_Hermione giggled at him._

"_If you really must know, why don't you take a peek?"_

_Sirius lifted up the covers a bit._

"_Well, well, well, aren't we a naughty-_

"How far along are you?" Ginny had walked into her room.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Hermione clutched her chest. Ginny sat down next to her. "I'm pulling an all nighter, so if you want to stay up…"

"Nah, I'll go to sleep…" Ginny crawled into her bed and sighed. Hermione ignored her and continued to write.

* * *

It was 1:00 in the morning, Hermione had fell asleep with her computer on her lap, Ginny was curled up into a ball on her bed.

The door creaked open, and Sirius poked his head inside. He needed to get something from one of the shelves, it was extremely important. Sirius crept over to the shelf, and looked down at Hermione.

Hermione was fast asleep; the light from her computer was reflected on her face. She looked so peaceful, even with the small amount of drool coming down her face. Sirius looked down at the computer.

He was too curious; he had to know what had kept Hermione up for so long. Sirius had used a computer before, during his days of hiding before he met Harry, Ron and Hermione he had played around on muggle computers, he got the basic twist of it.

Sirius moved the mouse, and looked at what Hermione was typing. His hand went to his mouth, and Sirius felt a little sick, yet found the situation hilarious. He glanced at Hermione, and continued to read, sometimes having to stifle his giggles.

Sirius had lost track of time. He had not realized that he was reading Hermione's story for two hours.

Hermione woke up, she didn't open her eyes, but she smiled. She was having a wonderful dream, and she decided to add it to her story. She opened her eyes and sat up. What she saw was enough to make her faint.

Sirius was looking at her computer.

Hermione gasped. Sirius jumped. He looked at Hermione nervously, put the laptop on the ground, and walked quickly out of the room.

Hermione heard a snort. She looked over at Ginny, and saw her face buried in pillows, shaking with violent laughter.

"It's not funny if you're the one that wrote the story, Ginny."

"He- he was reading it the- the WHOLE TIME!" Ginny could barely control herself.

Hermione sighed and lay down on her sleeping bag.

"Poor guy, he must be so embarrassed."

In fact, Sirius wasn't embarrassed at all. For some reason –he had no idea why- he was pleased. In fact, extremely happy! He even did a little skip in the hallway, and knocked over one of his mother's precious vases.


	3. Oh Dear

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel so loved! My friend told me i should be doing this so...**

**Disclamer:** I am not making money off of this, don't even try JK, or I'll get my crappy, none-exsitent lawyer to come after you!

**Important information: **Hermione should be 17 in this story, I decided to make her 18 because otherwise I would have found it creepy, and their is a possiblity that she could be 18 anyways.

**Have fun my bitches!**

Hermione noticed no change in Sirius, in fact, Sirius was happy, he seemed full of life.

'Shit,' she thought to herself, seeing Sirius wink at her from across the table at lunch, 'what the fuck do I do now?'

She was so confused. From the boys that she knew, most of them would be afraid of seeing Hermione, they would avoid her at all costs in this situation, but Sirius was ether hiding it and trying to make it funny, or…

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, she had walked right into Sirius, "Sorry Sirius, I didn't see you."

"That's alright, I hope you weren't thinking of another idea for your story!" he made a clicking noise with his teeth and grinned at her. All Hermione could do was stare.

She ran upstairs to her and Ginny's room, jumped on the bed, and squealed into a pillow. Ginny walked into the room.

"What happened back there?" She asked a frantic Hermione.

"Sirius said the strangest thing to me, OH MY GAWD!" Hermione began packing her things; she had no idea what to do with herself.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, and Hermione told her. Ginny too, began squealing.

* * *

From downstairs, Sirius was sitting at the table alone having shots of Fire Whiskey. He looked up at the ceiling when he heard the girls squealing. He grinned to himself, happy with the damage he had done.

He knew him and Hermione could never get together. He had thought about, he had to admit. If she fixed her hair and maybe touched herself up a bit, Hermione would be very attractive. But he was more concerned about age, age and Harry.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron and Harry had entered the room. "We can hear you guys all over the fucking house!" he exclaimed.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled at her brother, "That's no language to use around your little sister!" Ron scowled at her.

"Harry, you don't look very well," said Hermione. Harry shrugged at her.

"I've been having more dreams," he watched Ginny cross the room and shut the door. "They've been getting worse and worse."

Hermione began to worry; she knew she was showing it on her face because Harry's brow furrowed.

"You probably know what I'm going to say but…" Hermione began.

"I should go to Dumbledore, I know, I know," He waved her off, "But there about Sirius again…" Harry put his head down.

Hermione really began to worry. "Not again! What is You-know-who playing at? Does he think you're a complete idiot?"

"I don't think Voldemort's doing it," Harry looked at Ron, who swallowed. "There about him getting caught."

Hermione leaned back on the bed. "Defiantly go to Dumbledore," she said to the ceiling. Harry nodded.

Hermione began to realize that, while writing her smutty story, she began to grow a soft spot for Sirius. She knew that anything Harry dreamed could not be a good thing.

Sirius had narrowly escaped death. He had fallen through the curtain in their fifth year, and came out the summer after their sixth. He had shown up at No. 12 Grimmauld place with tales of being asleep for more than a year and chasing a ginger cat and running in the ministry being chased by a naked Umbridge screaming about needs not being met. This perked Harry up immensely. Hermione had never seen him so happy.

* * *

Sirius punched the wall. "This is not happening!" He received a punch back from one of the Weasly twins.

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" They shouted. Sirius wondered why they were staying here for the summer. It was completely unnecessary.

Sirius was confused. He felt like being back in school, questioning his sexuality with Remus Lupin. He wasn't sure, but…

'I think I might be in love with Hermione Granger.' He thought to himself.

'But she's so young! She's only eighteen!' the other side of his brain thought. Stupid self-doubt.

He sighed, what was Sirius to do? He was only trying to make things better between them after being caught in that awkward position, but it back fired. He enjoyed making her blush and giggle and squeal. He liked seeing her everyday and felt that he was going to miss her when she left for school.

Sirius decided that he should stop being a little boy, he had to confront Hermione tomorrow before she left.

**Thanks guys! I should be updating everynight so keep your eyes peeled! Or you could just favourite me...**

**Whateves**.


	4. NAKED! And other akward moments

**Word. Thischapter/chapters was written with the fabulous help of Katie, AKA Sirius-lover24. She is my best friend, in the whole world, and she just said thank you. Haha...**

Hermione packed up her things, and tossed them in then ministry car that was going to take them to platform 9 ¾. Hermione couldn't wait to get out of the house. She was having mixed feelings about Sirius's behavior.

She was going to miss him, but she didn't know what to do in the situation.

"God!" she exclaimed to Ginny while moving luggage, "I'm so full of teen angst!"

Ginny snorted.

* * *

They were all about to leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione –very awkwardly- said goodbye to Sirius and everyone else who was staying behind. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione got in the back seat, Hermione just sat down when a black, muddy dog bounded up on her lap just as she shut the door.

"Snuffles!" The entire back seat exclaimed. Sirius walked back and forth over them a few times before finding a comfortable seat between Ginny and Hermione. He licked her face a few times before drooling all over everyone else.

Tonks sighed in the front seat. "I guess you can come…" she crossed her legs comfortably beside Mr. Weasly.

The trip was long and uncomfortable, especially if you had a large black dog resting his head on your lap. A large black dog that you wrote endless amounts of smutty fan fiction about.

They got to Kings cross, went past the barrier, and loaded their things on the train. Hermione found herself being dragged off by Sirius; he obviously wanted to talk to her.

She followed him into some passageway; it was probably once a muggle bathroom. Sirius was transformed and was now leaning on the wall looking at Hermione. She smiled back at him…

"Hermione, I want to say this quickly," Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable. " I am flattered that you would want to write about me…"

He trailed off when Hermione was giggling and blushing profusely.

"Umm… I want to let you know, that it's not a big deal." Sirius grinned awkwardly.

Hermione smiled back, nodded OK and skipped off to the train. Sirius watched, amused.

* * *

The train ride was the same, except for one thing.

"So…" Ginny looked at Hermione. "Hat-way appened-hay with irius say?"

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she was so bewildered.

Ginny sighed, and began doing sign-language, her hands flying everywhere. Hermione was starting to get the point, but she wanted to embarrass Ginny in front of her brother and Harry.

"I still don't understand," Hermione smiled at Ginny, Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione out into the corridor.

"What were you doing with Sirius off in that private passage?" Ginny winked.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly, "He was just saying that me writing about him isn't a big deal,"

"Sure!" Ginny said loudly, "You were re-enacting chapter four, weren't you?"

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted. She glanced at the heads that were poking out of various compartments. "Besides, he probably has had little girls write smutty stories about him anyways…"

"Don't forget about the ridiculous amount of props that you needed to re-enact it anyways."

Hermione laughed and walked back into the compartment.

The train ride went on without any more disturbances. Except…

* * *

Draco Malfoy strolled into their compartment, with a smug look on his face. He sneered at Hermione.

"So Granger, write any good… _stories _lately?" He seemed very pleased with himself.

"How…" Hermione stared at him, "How do you have a computer and why are you looking through smutty stories, Malfoy?"

'That git, he wasn't expecting that at all, what a fucking asshole!' She watched him turned red.

Draco walked out of the compartment, his robes billowed behind him, they caught in the door, and he tried to pull himself free when…

RIPPPPP!

Draco had magically lost everything from the waist down. His face went even redder than Ron's hair.

That was the day that everyone discovered that Draco went commando. Hermione had to admit; even she was impressed at his size.

She didn't see what had happen to him afterwards, because she was doubled over with laughter. The whole train seemed to have soiled themselves.

After about 20 minutes, they sat without disturbance, with the train windows opened, due to the stench.

Until…

"What the hell?" Ron was cursing at a owl that had swooped in the opened window, carrying a letter.

Ron grabbed the letter and looked at the front. "Hermione, it's for you…" He handed the letter to a bewildered Hermione.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO! CLIFFY! I'll might write another chapter tonight due to the fact that sirius-lover24 likes my story, ALOT! BecauseI am awesome.**

**WORD OUT MY BITCHES.**


	5. Kiss Kiss

**Hollaz! Enjoy this story! I did not steal, I just don't have the imagination to make up my own characters!**

Hermione took the letter from Ron and opened it. There was no note; there was nothing, except for a necklace.

Ginny gasped as Hermione pulled it out. It was a pure silver chain, with a single diamond pendent.

"Who sent that to you?" Ron was captivated. Hermione shook her head, she did not know.

"What about…" Harry started to say.

"Krum," Hermione finished him, "It can't be, we ended things through mail, and he had too many fan girls." She smiled.

* * *

The sorting ceremony went without trouble, except for their new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Brown, who is from the ministry. Harry let out a groan when she pulled an Umbridge by making a long speech about student safety.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on a couch in the corner once dinner was over.

"It couldn't have been him Ginny, there's no way!" Hermione said in a whisper. Although most of the students were in bed, she and Ginny were speaking in undertones.

"I'm just suggesting it! Who else would send you something that nice! Sirius would have…"

"Ssssh!" Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, who were too bust talking about quiddich to notice.

"It had to have been Krum, Sirius doesn't have this money, and why would he send me something like this?"

"Maybe he wants it to be _more _than a big deal!" Ginny giggled and winked at Hermione, Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Weeks past as Hermione began receiving trinkets from her secret admirer. They were always addressed with no name or note, except for one, which proved that Sirius wasn't sending her anything in secret.

He had sent her a note, telling her not to tell anyone about it, and to meet him in the secret passage to Hogsmede. She sent him a letter back, agreeing and asking if he had sent her any trinkets of any sort.

_Hermione,_

_I have not sent anything to you, other than the last letter. Remember; make sure you aren't being followed._

_Snuffles_

Hermione was becoming very giddy; she would be meeting Sirius in a dark and deserted place, while Sirius was on the run from the ministry…

'Oooo! This is so dangerous!' She thought, while watching a dramatic Snape pace back and forth lecturing the class.

"Miss Granger! Is there a problem?" He said after five minutes of her staring at him.

"Oh… nothing Professor," she said dreamily, almost sounding like Luna, "I would like to point out that you are standing on Ron Weasly's foot.

Snape stepped back and Ron stopped squirming next to Hermione. Snape nodded, and continued on with the class.

"Thanks," Ron whispered in her ear.

* * *

Hermione made her way downstairs and quickly walked to the statue that Harry had used so many times. She opened the hump, slipped inside and lit her wand. She made her way down the passageway before running into a large black dog.

Hermione fell back, rubbed her eyes and found Sirius in his human form, offering a hand to her.

Hermione took it, and grinned at him. Jesus, she needed to grow up.

"So…" Hermione was trying to make sure there was no awkward moments anymore. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

She stared at the shadow of Sirius face for a while, waiting for an answer, finally-

"I was wondering… uhh… I was wondering…" Sirius scratched the back of his head, he wanted to start things in motion, but now he wasn't sure. He had missed the girl for the time she was gone, but…

Hermione was noticing the furious battle going on in Sirius face. He was bent over to her height –she was a foot shorter that him- and before she knew what she was doing.

Hermione had fallen onto Sirius lips, she didn't really fall on him… she just sort of gave him a peck, Sirius had responded though, he kissed Hermione right back, his tongue swiveled on her lips and plunged into her mouth.

Hermione was surprised for herself and Sirius. They stood there for a moment until Sirius broke them apart.

"Oh… oh god…" He stood up, "I- I'm sorry Hermione…" and he transformed into a dog and ran away.

Hermione stood there for a while, before turning around and heading back to the common room, feeling slightly nauseous.

Hermione had just slid out of the witches hump when she saw someone turn quickly around a corner. She ignored it, hoping that it wasn't a teacher and went back to the common room.

* * *

"Ginny, am I a slut?" Hermione asked her in the girl's dormitories.

Ginny looked at Hermione.

"It depends on what you did, and how many time you've done it. For example, Pansy and Draco and complete whores."

Hermione laughed and quickly stopped when Ginny asked why.

"No reason, I promised I would tell." said Hermione. Ginny looked at her bewildered, opened her mouth, and then closed it.

Hermione was torn between happiness and being miserable. Sirius had obviously shown his affection for her, but had run away. Did he like Hermione? Or was he just jerking her around?

"Boys," she muttered to herself.

"What was that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly.

**Sorry for not updating more last night. I was tied up in watching the new HP movie, it ended at 5:00 in the morning so I was a little bit tired for writing. I'll try to get another chapter in tonight!**

**Hollaz!**


	6. Visiting

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I feel so loved. Sorry that i couldn't get the chapter up last night, the site was closed down and I had a fit...**

It had been a while since Hermione had gotten any word from Sirius. The Winter break was coming, Hermione was so far pleased with her marks, and her parents were going to take her to New York for Christmas.

Harry and Ron were going to go to the Weasly household for their Christmas.

Hermione's bags were packed, and she hugged Ron and Harry goodbye in the great hall, and headed upstairs to grab her stuff. She was just about to leave and get on the train when an owl tapped on the window.

Hermione opened the window and took the letter from the owl. She opened it, and almost fell backwards reading it.

_Hermione,_

_We are terribly sorry but your father and I cannot take you to New York. He got tied up in the office and has to stay behind and work on a few patients. I am so, so sorry and I hope we didn't let you down too much._

_Mom_

Hermione sighed; she was looking forward to this trip and was _very _disappointed. She tried owling Ron and Harry to ask if she could stay over for the break but she doubted that she would be able to get there. Security was increased because of Harry visiting and it was a complicated process to get there, almost like flying in and out of America. So bitchin.

She sent Harry and Ron a letter, and went up to bed. She would be completely alone in Gryffindor tower; everyone had left for the break.

'It wouldn't be so bad…' she thought as she walked around the room. 'if only I had my laptop…'

She twirled around the room, thinking of a way to entertain herself. She went down to the library, and took out her favorite book, _Hogwarts; a history, _and read through it that night. She found a nifty little spell in it that told her how to use electronics on the grounds.

Hermione accioed a stereo, not caring where it came from when it crashed through the window, she accioed a few CDs, and started a new daily routine.

Hermione danced around the room wildly. She had never felt so alive as she shook her ass to _Do you think I'm sexy _by Rod Stewart.

* * *

One day Hermione had taken things to the extreme. She was so bored and so lazy that she decided to completely strip down and dance around. She had made a particularly loud squeal as she jumped though the doorway to the common room when she saw someone sitting on the couch.

Sirius looked up at Hermione and Hermione stared back at Sirius. There was a moment of pause before Sirius burst out laughing and Hermione ran like hell to her room.

When Hermione returned fully clothed, she sat down next to a still laughing Sirius. She blushed and smiled. Obviously Sirius didn't understand the situation. If Hermione had a quick and painless way to die right now, she would do it.

Sirius leaned back and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for laughing but you have to admit, that was fucking hilarious."

Hermione grinned, yes, it was funny. She looked at Sirius and worried, wasn't it about three weeks ago that she kissed this man? What was he doing here?

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked, no really thinking.

Sirius sighed. "Harry told me that you were going to be all alone so I thought I would come and keep you company." Sirius flashed a grin. "I miss Hogwarts."

* * *

From that moment on, Sirius and Hermione ran about the school, Sirius was transformed into a dog of course. Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her. Ever since she smooched him she had this crazy wild streak in her. She still studied and got good marks, she just didn't care about her reputation as a bookworm.

Sirius was betting a gallon for Hermione to do it. She was to hold a mask up to her face and stand outside Snape's office until he came out. Then, they would run like hell.

Hermione took up the challenge, even though it was extremely childish. She put the Frank the Bunny mask up to her face and stood there. Luckily, it was almost dinner so she didn't have to wait very long.

Snape flinged he door opened and made a loud, girlish scream, he slammed the door loudly and yelled "Bloody Fuck!"

Hermione and Sirius ran back up to the Gryffindor tower and collapsed on the sofa together, laughing their heads off. After a few minutes, they were chuckling and wiping away their tears.

"Did you see the look on his face? I thought I would pee my pants!" Hermione snorted. Sirius grinned at her; they were both leaning on each other and looking at the fire.

Sirius looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" Hermione looked back at him.

"I'm really sorry about running away at Hogsmede,"

Hermione smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago, I figured that you were just confused and I sort of jumped into it and-"

Sirius had jumped on top of her and was furiously kissing her. Hermione protested, and then gave in.

Sirius was lying on top of Hermione, 'God, it's obvious who's going to be the dominant one.' She thought to herself.

Sirius began to tear off his shirt, he proceeded to rip apart Hermione's but…

"Sirius, wait!" she said through his kisses.

Sirius stopped, and looked at her confused.

"The water is running red," said Hermione.

"What? What's wrong with the lake?" Sirius asked.

"No!" she said, "Aunt Flo is visiting for the week!"

"What the fuck are you-"

"Sirius! I AM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD!" Hermione finally yelled out.

Sirius turned pale. "Sorry," he mumbled and Hermione grinned at him.

"Doesn't mean we can't do other things, does it?" she winked.

**Ahh... **


	7. Let's act like bunnies

**Alright, this chapter is somewhat smutty... I was kinda nevous about writing it when my parents were in the room... They would be asking why I was all hot and bothered so...**

Hermione rolled on top of Sirius. She unbuckled his pants and buttoned them open. She kept eye contact with him the entire time and Sirius stared at her.

Hermione ripped off his pants and peered below the underwear.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled out.

"What?" Hermione licked her lips.

"Umm… are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him. Of course she was bloody fucking ready. She was ready ever since she dated that random boy a few years ago. They had done stuff, and even went beyond stuff. They had done it in every corner of the fucking castle for fucks sake!

"Of course I'm ready Sirius, I have done this before." She smiled, but Sirius still looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Sirius swallowed and then:

"You might think I have a small penis…"

Hermione bit her lip from laughing. Poor Sirius, he hadn't gotten any action for so long…

"Let me see," Hermione said. She pulled his swollen bratwurst out of his pants. "Sirius! That's not tiny! That's regular size you shit-brain!"

It was true. Despite Sirius's sexiness, he had a normal size penis. About four or five inches in length.

Sirius nervously smiled at her, so Hermione leaned in and said "I don't need giant penises to satisfy me Sirius."

Sirius grinned, obviously very satisfied with Hermione's decision.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's get it on." Sirius then began ripping apart her clothing. They proceeded to shag on every surface in the common room. Sirius even pissed in the first year's dormitories after their 27th round of the intercourse. They defiled every bit of the tower, except for Harry and Ron's beds. Sirius and Hermione couldn't go there.

* * *

After two weeks of violent sex, it was time for Sirius to leave. Hermione gave him one last penetration before he ran off in his doggie like form. She smiled to herself, _very _glad that her parents cancelled the New York trip.

Thankfully, the house elves –even though Hermione felt terrible- cleaned up their sticky mess. Harry and Ron came back asking what the hell did Hermione do while they were gone, she told them that she was having crazy intercourse with a 30-year-old man, and they laughed.

"So Hermione, did you ever find out who sent you the trinkets while we were gone?" Ron asked.

Typical Ron, so fucking jealous over such stupid fucking things.

"No, I forgot about that…" it was true; Hermione had no idea who sent her those things.

"Were you actually having sex with this 30-year-old man Hermione? Or was that a joke?" Ginny peered at her. Hermione smiled, but didn't answer.

Hermione soon found out who her secret admirer was, sort of…

She was lying in bed, on the brink of slumber when she felt a cold breeze on her legs. She looked down and found them exposed.

"Fuck, stupid fucking blankets aren't worth shit…" she swore to herself as she pulled them back over her legs.

Hermione had gone undisturbed for about five minutes when…

Someone was pinning her to her bed with their weight. She tried to scream, but they put a hand over her mouth.

"There's no point in screaming, I put a silencing charm on your drapes." the figure said. They leaned closer and smelled her hair.

For a few seconds Hermione's mind was screaming.

'Shit, shit, shit, fuck, holy shit, bloody Mary, fuck, what the fuck is he going to do to me, fuck…

Then the adrenaline hit her, Hermione's mind went completely blank and everything happened in slow motion.

Hermione found some brand new strength, and kicked the man in the balls.

But it didn't work; they seemed to have come prepared.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to do anything to you _yet_… I'm just here to ask if you liked my presents. I hope you did," he pushed down on her, and ran a finger across her face as he spoke. "Because those will be the only things that will bring you happiness in the days to come."

Then he left Hermione to cry. She never got a look at the person's face, so she would never tell anyone. Besides, who would believe her?

**Hehe... I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thanks for the great reviews!**


	8. Watching you

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep guessing, i'm never going to tell you! (except in the story) **

**WARNING:** This chapter contains mild fluff. Be warned!

Sirius was lettering Hermione every week. She loved it; he talked about all the stupid little things that were going on in the household. He talked about Snape being such a little bitch and Kreacher being annoying. Hermione always lettered back, she talked about how stupid some of her professors were and how Harry was all angsty and Ron was all socially awkward.

Hermione hadn't told anyone about her late-night visit. She was terrified that the man would come back if she told anyone, and by the sounds of it, they were going to come back soon. She had thought about going to Dumbledore, but her fear took over her every time she went to his office.

"Some Gryffindor I am…" she whispered to herself as she ran away from Dumbledore's office for the fifth time.

Something seemed odd though.

Instead of ignoring her or calling her the usual names, most of the Slytherins were watching her with interest. Especially Malfoy's clan.

Hermione decided to ignore this; it probably had something to do with the final battle and all of Harry's shiznet.

* * *

Hermione was still doing well in school. She was aceing all of her classes, but she felt terrible.

It had been two months since she had seen Sirius and she was growing anxious. She was worried that someone might come after and… she didn't want to think about it.

Everything brightened up though.

_Hermione,_

_I feel that something is bothering you. I know you will deny it, so I am going to come and visit anyways so we can save a lengthy argument._

_Snuffles_

Hermione smiled when she read this. The time that they were going to spend with each other wouldn't be like at Christmas –which was fantastic- but at least she'll have someone to lean on.

Hermione reached the whomping willow at midnight. She looked at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't a full moon.

"One less thing I have to worry about…" she said to herself as she poked the knot on the tree with a rather large stick.

Hermione slipped inside and ran down the passage way into the shrieking shack.

She found Sirius in the bedroom that they first met, where Harry had almost killed him. She smiled when she saw him and they hugged.

Hermione and Sirius laid down on their backs on the bed.

"So…" Sirius started. Hermione knew what was to come. "What's been bothering you?"

Hermione hesitated. Should she tell Sirius? It would only worry him further…

'Now I know what Harry felt like every time something happened to him…' she thought to herself.

"I don't know what you were talking about in that letter Sirius, nothings been worrying me." She utterly lied.

Sirius turned to her and leaned on his elbow.

"Don't even try that with me. I know you more than you know yourself." He smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"It means that you show everything on your face, and you don't even know it." Sirius twirled Hermione's hair around his finger.

Hermione sighed. Yes, that was true. Just look at how Harry's always reacted.

'Oh god… what are we going to do about Harry?' she thought to herself.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" Sirius poked her.

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Fine." And she told him about the man visiting her in the night.

This bothered Sirius greatly. He began to pace around the room, running his fingers through his hair.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," he stated.

"Sirius, I don't know-"

"If you don't tell him, I will." He looked her strait in the eyes. "I am not losing another loved one Hermione, I'm sorry.

Hermione nodded, got up from the bed and began kissing Sirius.

"Did you know that I heart you?" she said.

Sirius grinned. "Obviously."

* * *

Hermione emerged from the whomping willow about an hour later. She was all sweaty from her and Sirius's shenanigans in the bedroom and she wipe the sweat from her forehead when she walked inside.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing?"

Shit. It was fucking Professor Brown. Oh shit, she was fucked now.

"I was just doing my rounds Professor, I am head girl." Hermione lied quickly. That was lame, really lame. She's going to see right through it.

"Why were you doing them outside?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was going to have to play dumb on this one. Professor Brown wasn't that bad, she never really intervened like Umbridge and she seemed to really value Hermione as a student.

"I thought we were supposed to do them outside Professor, that's what the other head boy told me." She hoped that Brown would play along.

Professor Brown considered her for a moment.

"Who is the head boy?"

"Draco Malfoy." Oh sweet! She could get him in shit for fun! That douche deserved it.

Brown nodded. "That ones been giving me trouble. It seems that you have been pranked Miss Granger. Don't trust that boy again." Brown nodded at her to go to bed and Hermione ran up the stairs.

When she looked behind her she found Brown looking out at the grounds, peering at the whomping willow.

**Hollaz! I am trying to update more often so I can finish this over the march break. Otherwise, there's a large chance that I will forget about this story. I wouldn't want to do that though, it's not very nice...**


	9. Stolen in the Night

**Woot!**

Hermione ran upstairs to Gryffindor tower. It was the strangest thing, did brown suspect her for something? The only thing Hermione was doing illegal was…

Oh…

She was doing Sirius…

Brown found her activity suspicious. Hermione was going to have to be careful for now on.

* * *

Hermione turned around the corner. She was almost to the fat lady's portrait when…

"Psst!" Hermione swung around. Someone had their hand sticking out of a empty classroom. They were gesturing for her to come in.

Hermione throwing all her inhibitions away and humming "dum, dum, dum, dum, dum," in her head went over. She walked into the empty classroom and looked around.

The room was dark; she couldn't see anyone. She stood there for a moment before a wave of cold fear overtook her. She felt a hand cover her mouth quickly and someone mutter "stupidify!" Then she couldn't remember anything at all.

* * *

Hermione awoke to an uncomfortable spring mattress. The lights on the room were off and her hands were tied up behind her back. Hermione gathered her bearings before she slid off the mattress.

In the room there was a large plain looking cabinet, a door, a chair, a window and the mattress that Hermione was lying on. The room seemed dusty, old and un-used. It had a strange, creepy feel to it.

Hermione sat down on the bed and tried to free herself from her bindings. The huffed when she realized that the bonds were too tight. She felt even worse when she began to recall what she done to get herself in the situation that she was in now.

"Fuck," she swore out loud, "I am such a fucking idiot!"

Hermione looked out the window and wondered how long she was going to be here.

Almost on queue, the door opened and Hermione looked up at the person who came in.

Draco Malfoy walked in and closed the door behind him. He stared at Hermione.

"What the fuck is going on?" she questioned.

Draco only smirked. He held up a silver necklace. Hermione peered at it and almost shit her pants.

It was the same necklace that she had received on the train.

"It was you…" Hermione almost shit her pants. Malfoy had sent her that stuff; Malfoy visited her that one night.

All Hermione could do was freeze.

Malfoy walked up to her and kneeled on the bed. He put the necklace on her and stood back, almost admiring his work.

Hermione looked back at him before gaining her composure.

"You stupid fucking ferret! Let me go!" she stood up and aimed at kick at his balls.

Malfoy moved out of the way and watched Hermione fall to the floor. She was already clumsy enough without her hands.

"You fucking asshole!" she screeched at him from the dusty wood. He still wore that stupid smirk on his face.

Malfoy bent over and whispered in Hermione's ear:

"You better not take that tone with the dark lord. If you're really interested, I'll tell you that you're all part of a plan to kill Potter. But you probably wouldn't believe me, would you?" he grinned. "I'll be back later with the jewelry I sent you."

Malfoy left and locked the door. Hermione just looked at the floor and wept.

* * *

Miles away, Sirius was walking through the forest. He was on his way back to Grimmauld place when he felt something.

Sirius sniffed the air. He felt something was amiss, like someone was in trouble. Sirius decided to ignore it and he galloped through the woods with new born energy.

**Sorry for the short chapter, even though most of my chapters have been short... I have to go do some olive oil shit with my hair, then I have to go to Toronto early morning. I'll see if I can fit a chapter in before bed.**

**Hollaz!**


	10. Voldie

**Sorry for not updating last night guys. My sister was on the computer and I got Caught up in watching my homeboy ALI G! WOOT! So funny...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they always keep me going, and here it is!**

Hermione fell back onto the bed. She had managed to shimmy her way up the wall and stand up from there, getting extremely dusty in the process.

Hermione shivered at what was to become of her. _She was all part of the dark lord's plan…_ Hermione didn't like the sound of it one bit. She had heard all of Harry's descriptions of Voldemort. _Bald, face like a snake, red eyes with slits… _Jesus, what the fuck is she supposed to do?

The door opened and Hermione turned her head.

'Shit!' she swore in her mind.

Peter Pettigrew stood there with an ugly look on his face. Hermione swallowed as she was lifted up with surprising strength. She thought that wormtail would struggle under Hermione's limp weight, but she assumed that it was his silver hand that speeded up the process.

She was shoved down a similar dark hallway and forced downstairs. When they reached the basement stairs, Hermione was thrown to the ground as wormtail opened the door. She was picked up again and pushed un-ceremoniously down the creepy basement.

Hermione wasn't going to go anywhere willingly. She stood in the place that she had stopped until wormtail gave her another good shove.

They had reached the dark, low ceiling basement. Spiders crawled from their webs and Hermione was sure that she saw a giant snake slither in a far off corner.

Wormtail pushed her into another room where she hit her head on the low doorway. When Hermione could see properly her blood ran cold.

She was reminded of fourth year, when Harry had told them about Voldemort's return. She looked around and saw death-eaters dressed in their black robes, wearing those skull-like masks.

She looked into the middle of the circle and saw Voldemort.

She seriously thought she was going to lose it right there. Wormtail pushed her into the middle of the circle and she almost bumped into Voldemort. The shock of him being so close made Hermione stagger a bit. He looked right into her eyes when she turned around, Hermione thought she actually shit her pants. She would have to check later, if she was alive.

Voldemort smiled at her, if she was a frequent visitor. All Hermione could do was swallow and maybe control the rest of her urine.

* * *

An hour later Hermione lay on the basement floor, she had been cruioed, imperioed, and everything that could be possibly imagined was done to her until she lied here on the dirty basement floor, unable to get up. The death-eaters around her seemed bent over with laughter; they couldn't get enough of her pain. Hermione thought about her Muggle school teaching her about the ways of Hitler, she glanced at Voldemort, hoping he would take the same fate one day.

"Now," Voldemort said bent over to Hermione. "Your going to be a good mud-blood while we wait here for Scar-head, are you?"

Hermione didn't respond, she just laid on the floor in silence.

Voldemort gestured to wormtail to get Hermione out here. She was lead out of the room the same way she came in, just more painful due to her injures.

As Hermione was leaving, she distantly heard Voldemort talking about a lingerie party. She pushed this out of her mind; she had more pressing things to think about, like how she was going to fucking get out of here.

* * *

"How long has she been gone?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

They were all gathered in his office. Harry was absent mindly stroking Fawlkes, Ron was sitting stiffly in his chair, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were pacing the room. Whole lotta Order members were in the room, most of them aurors. Everyone seemed deep in conversation. Only Sirius, Ron, Harry and the Weasly's were showing concern in their own way.

"Almost two days." Harry answered Sirius's question.

Sirius didn't know what to do with himself. Ether he reveal his and Hermione's secret relationship, or he bottle everything up, and hope to un-leash it during kinky sex with Hermione. He was hoping that could happen, otherwise...

"I shouldn't be thinking about sex! Fuck! I am such a fucking asshole!' Sirius screamed in his head.

"It would have to have been Voldemort," Lupin had spoken up. "This is probably one of his traps for Harry."

"Well, why don't I just fucking go after him? The fucking douche bag has wanted me to for years…" Harry ranted.

"We haven't found all the horcruxes yet Harry. It's too much of a risk to let you die trying to kill him and him just coming back after you're gone…" Dumbledore spewed. Even he was baffled in the tender situation.

Mrs. Weasly started crying on the mantle piece, Mr. Weasly started rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

Sirius was swaying in the spot he was standing in. he didn't know what to do until-

"Fuck this shit. I'm going after her." Harry left abruptly. Sirius stared after him for a moment, and then followed.

**OOOO! CLIFFY! I will try my hardest to update tommorrow guys!**


	11. Ministry

**Sorry I couldn't update last night, I had some school work to fill out. I know the story hasn't been funny for the past couple of chapters, but it will get better! It's kinda hard to make a scene of horrible torture involving Voldie amusing so...**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione was recovering from her ordeal on the bed when Draco walked in.

She looked at him drowsily when he entered and strained against her bonds. No one had bothered to untie her or at least change the rope. Her wrists were chaffed and bloody.

Malfoy smirked when he saw the state that Hermione was in. He shut the door behind him and looked over in the mirror.

'What was he doing here?' Hermione thought, 'Probably adding to the pain…' she winced at her tender ribs. 'Typical Malfoy has to make sure he's at the peak of perfection before he rapes a girl.'

Hermione looked over at Malfoy. He began advancing towards when…

The cabinet in the corner of the room burst open. Harry came flying out of it and stumbled to a stop. He looked wildly around the room.

Everything seemed to slow down as Malfoy looked at Harry; Harry looked at Hermione, then to Malfoy. The two boys stood for a moment longer before jumping on each other.

They both fought like… like British men. They staggered around the room crashing into walls and pulling on each others hair etc.

Through all the commotion, Sirius came crashing through the cabinet. He looked around at Harry and Malfoy, and then scooped up Hermione.

"Take her and run Sirius!" Harry shouted while pining Malfoy up against the wall.

Sirius obeyed Harry, and jumped through the cabinet with Hermione in his arms. It was the strangest experience. She and Sirius seemed to be floating through space, a second later they were thrown into another office.

"Sirius…" Hermione said weakly into his chest, "Where are we?"

"Were in the ministry," He said as he ran down the hallway.

"Wait… What? Wasn't I just at Riddle manor?" Hermione's head lolled around. Sirius made no answer to her question.

They had turned around a corner before Sirius ran into something. He staggered back and then began to stutter.

"Please… please don't… I love her… I never killed him…"

Hermione flopped her head to what he was looking at. There were at least ten aurors standing in front of them. All of them seemed to have stunned expressions on there faces. After a few moments, one of them snapped out of there trance.

"Put the girl down," They said calmly. Sirius looked around wildly, unsure of what to do.

"No…" Hermione had to step in; she was not going to fucking let this shit happen, that's for sure.

She untangled herself from Sirius's arms and stood between him and the aurors. "You're not taking him anywhere, or killing him for that matter…" Hermione swayed a bit, but Sirius caught her before she fell.

"Move out of the way girl!" One of the men shouted.

"I am not a girl! I am eighteen years old and I am a responsible adult!" She barked. "Let us go!"

The aurors didn't move, they stood in the way like statues. Hermione was getting annoyed and was draining her energy by the minute.

"Ask Dumbledore!" She shouted randomly. "Ask anyone of James Potter's friends! This man is innocent…" She almost lost it that time. The world had gone completely black before Sirius caught her again and it came crashing back.

"I do believe that she asked you to let us go," Harry had come back from fighting with Malfoy. He had injuries that could almost compare to Hermione; she wondered what had become of Draco.

The aurors looked at Harry, Hermione turned around to Sirius, he was pale, very pale, and sweat was coating his face. He looked at Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

Harry glanced at them, then said, "Let us through," The aurors still didn't move, Hermione turned around and swore. She grabbed Sirius's hand, and Sirius grabbed Harry's, she led them quickly through the mob and around the corner.

Apparently aurors weren't used to wanted felons cutting through them to escape. Hermione, Sirius and Harry had a full ten seconds head start before they head shouts behind them. They ran as quickly as they could to the entrance hallway.

When they reached it, Hermione grasped Sirius's arm, she had one last glance at the aurors chasing them before Sirius side-apperated with her.

Much to the surprise of Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius and Hermione appeared out of nowhere on his desk. His papers went flying everywhere and Hermione fell off the desk onto the floor, finally getting the rest she needed.

**Woot! Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!**


	12. Things are resolved

**Yay! Thanks for the Reviews, and I am again sorry for not updating last night. I am always bust Tuesdays and Thursdays. Enjoy!**

Hermione awoke sometime later in the hospital wing. All of the Weasly's were there, as well as Sirius. Hermione sat up in her bed and smiled weakly at all of them. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"So, explain everything, or I'll hex you all to… I dunno… fuckin Japan or something…" she slurred. Apparently she was given a heavy sleeping potion.

Sirius smiled at her, and began to explain. All that they had figured out was Voldemort had her captured by Draco Malfoy to get Harry to come and save her and end in his demise.

"That's pretty lame for Voldie… Can't the douche do any better than that?" They all chuckled.

"Apparently he's running out of ideas." Ron smiled.

"How did you guys find the cabinet? What happened there?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged and was about to open his mouth when Dumbledore walked in.

"I have just learned from Harry about the cabinet Miss Granger." He said as he strolled into the wing.

Everyone looked at Dumbledore and he began to explain.

"Harry has told me that the cabinet in the Riddle household and the one in the Ministry are identical to Draco Malfoy's little scheme in sixth year."

"You mean the one that he completely lied about not being involved and the dumb-ass Minister believed him?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore tilted his head, but smiled. "Yes Mr. Weasly, that one. It appears that Harry had recognized the cabinet from Borgin and Burke's and on a whim, went to check it out."

"Where is Harry anyways?" Hermione asked.

Everyone adverted their eyes from Hermione. She looked at Sirius who nodded at her.

Harry had learned about their relationship.

She had never felt anything so terrible in her life. A sinking feeling in her chest developed. She could only dream what he was thinking now.

Hermione swallowed and choose to think about Harry later. She looked at Sirius, and noticed a change in him. She peered closer at him and he smiled broadly at her.

"I was cleared." He said blissfully.

Hermione sat on the bed for a few moments, and then jumped on Sirius; she hanged off of his neck shouting, "Sirius! Jesus Christ! What the fuck? How?"

After a few minutes she was forced back into bed by Mrs. Weasly, still bouncing around.

"I don't know who this 'Jesus Christ' person is, I hope you're no doing him but you can thank Dumbledore for it. I don't know how he did it."

Dumbledore bowed his head and said, "An old man's charm Sirius, I do have my ways."

* * *

Hermione spent a full month in the hospital wing. She had plenty of visits from fellow students and Ron and Sirius. She never got visited by Harry though.

"He doesn't really say anything," Ron told her one day, "He just sits there and pretends that he's never met you, the stupid prat."

When Hermione had asked Sirius about it, he changed the subject. She decided that as soon as she got out of the wing, she would corner Harry.

And she did.

She spotted him walking through the hallways, obviously heading for the Gryffindor tower. Hermione sneak up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Chilly weather we've been having, right in the middle of June, Eh?" Harry looked at her in surprise and then quickly put his head down.

"Look Harry, I know you're upset, believe me, I can read you like a book. You have no idea how terrible I feel about this, but you have to look at the situation."

Harry snorted.

"Fuck you." He said outright.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you please get out of this stupid emo phase?" she hissed. Harry looked at her coldly. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. But Harry, I love Sirius, and he loves me, and if you can't accept that then you're going to miss out on my SPEW meetings."

Surprisingly, this actually worked. Harry must have been under emotional strain for the past week because he broke down on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much!" He said through sobs. Hermione was in shock; Harry usually never let out his feelings and bottles everything up.

"Now, now, let's go to the common room." She said, with Harry's arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Harry did protest to Sirius and Hermione's relationship, but he didn't flat out ignore them.

"He'll turn around one day." Sirius told Hermione as they walked through the grounds. He had come to visit her on the last day of school, right before the big party. Oh yes, this was going to be HUGE.

Hermione and Sirius were heading to Hogsmede together. The party had just ended, lasting about two days, and had to be broken up by the headmaster telling them that they were no longer Hogwarts students and they were illegally living on school property.

The entire had left singing random songs about drinking, friendship, and of course, getting some.

Hermione and Sirius were sitting at the bar thinking while waiting for their drinks to take upstairs.

"I don't know what to do, now that I'm out," Sirius thought. "Maybe I'll become an author."

"An _author?_" Hermione snorted.

"Yes, you should've seen the things that I wrote while I was in school." He told her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Hermione thought out loud.

"Minister." Sirius answered her. "You would do great in politics."

"You think?" Sirius nodded and grabbed the drinks that Tom had handed them. They began to move upstairs.

"Hey Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should use the pink apron with the wooden spoon this time or the other one?"

Hermione laughed. "What's the other one?"

Sirius shut the door and flashed a grin. "You know, the one with the handcuffs."

FIN.

**Alright, I know people usually have issues with ending for stories. So if you didn't like this ending. PLEASE TELL ME. I need to know for future fanfiction stories. I hope you liked it, and I always value honesty. Thanks guys! Peace out my homefriesssssss...**


End file.
